Chase (Drive)
} - Roidmude= } }} |name = Roidmude 000 (Chase) |gender = Male |type = Rival, Subordinate |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |firstepisode = What is a Kamen Rider? |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Drive) 1 (movies) |casts = Taiko Katono |label2 = Mashin Chaser |image2 = Drive EP04.png |seasons = Kamen Rider Drive |affiliation = Roidmudes}} is a Roidmude known simply as ,the human alter-ego of , a rival of Kamen Rider Drive. Like Drive, he also uses Shift Cars, although his are called "Viral Cores". An enforcer sent by Heart and Brain to police the lower Roidmudes by destroying their bodies if they get out of line, Chase is known as the , a nickname he feels is undeserved since he preserves their Cores so they can re-emerge unlike their Kamen Rider enemy. Most recently, he hasn't been feeling himself. So he engages in fights with Drive to find out who he is, which would lead to him discovering his Roidmude number. History Not much is known about Chase, except his Mashin Chaser powers were based off of Kamen Rider Proto-Drive. During a battle with Drive, Chase deals heavy damage to him, knocking him out of his transformation. As he is about to deal the final blow, Kiriko races forward and shields Shinnosuke. Chase orders her to move away, but she refuses to budge, despite Shinnosuke's and Mr. Belt's protests. Eventually Chase fires but misses. Later he questions himself as to why he was unable to shoot Kiriko. Later, as Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Kusaka look for Takasugi, Chase interferes, and battles Drive. However, Chase is overpowered by Drive Type Wild Dump using the Door Gun. Both of them fire at each other, causing Drive to fall to the ground. Chase then has a vision of Kiriko standing in front of Drive, before escaping. This causes him to question Drive's and his own identity. Forms *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 112 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.9 sec. In battle, Chase transforms into , where he is armed with the Break Gunner and drives the Ride Chaser. - Busou Chaser Forms= While Chase uses the Break Gunner to transform into his battle form, unlike the Roidmudes who require Viral Cores, he can use Viral Cores to change forms known as forms, which each have their own weapons powered by the on his back. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Spider Viral Core into the Break Gunner, arming him with the claw weapon and the E-Circular that imparts energy into the Fang Spidey for the finishing blow. This form debuts in episode 5. Appearances: Episodes 5-8, Movie War Full Throttle - Cobra= Busou Chaser Cobra *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner, arming him with the , a whip made out of a special liquid metal that he uses in the finishing blow. This form debuts in episode 7. Appearances: Episodes 7-8 - Bat= Busou Chaser Bat *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Bat Viral Core into the Break Gunner, arming him with the crossbow where he fires off high density energy needles that he uses in the finishing blow. He can also use the Wing Sniper to fly by attaching the weapon onto his back. This form debuts in episode 7. Appearances: Episodes 7-8 }}}} Equipment Devices *Break Gunner - Transformation device and personal weapon *Viral Cores - Gives access to Mashin Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which car is used **Shift Cars - As he was based-off the previous Drive, he can use them in his Break Gunner and upgrade his projectiles with their powers. Weapons *Fang Spidey - Busou Chaser Spider's fang-based weapon via the Chaser Spider Viral Core *Tail Whipper - Busou Chaser Cobra's tail-based weapon via the Chaser Cobra Viral Core *Wing Sniper - Busou Chaser Bat's wing-based weapon via the Chaser Bat Viral Core Vehicles *Ride Chaser - Mashin Chaser's motorcycle. **Ride Crosser - Ride Chaser combined with the Ride Macher Behind the scenes Portrayal Chase is portrayed by . As Mashin Chaser, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo and Kurokage (Ryoji Hase) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What Is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes